Searching
by betrayed miko
Summary: A return to the place her and Joshua lived in a place where they had met Chrno...
1. Chapter 1

We do not own Chrno Crusade.

* * *

She stood in the doorway of the orphanage looking to the souls frozen in time she walked through the rooms looking for anything that would be significant to her and Joshua when they were little before and after they released Chrno... Before her and Chrno had Joshua ripped away from them years before. Following closely at her side he looks around looking for the same as her his eyes searching for anything she could possibly hold onto or was worth keeping not seeing anything yet he lets out a sigh doubting their success and hoping for an early return

"Lets stay here for tonight is nearly to dark to see anything in these rooms..." She spoke sadly wanting a little more time just like her life.

Nodding trying to hide his uncomforting he looks around "so umm Rosette...where we going to sleep?" seeing how she was saddened he rubs her shoulder softly trying to comfort her

"There's rooms upstairs that were still vacant when the incident happened I'm pretty sure they are still frozen in time."

Still seeming worried over her and her safety since it was his job to protect her he looks at her. "You think you'll be ok alone… I mean if you were to be attacked and I in another room I couldn't be much help I don't mind sleeping on the floor its not like I haven't slept on worse"

She shook her head. "In orphanages more then two kids sleep in a room so you will have a bed."

"Ok well lets get to bed then Rosette... you need the rest…."Reaches for her hand to take her up but stops himself inches away remembering his place and he stands behind her allowing her to go first. She stepped slowly over the gap in the stairway heading to the vacant rooms her head tilting to the side looking out the dust stained glass. Flowing closely behind her as he usually does he bumps into her from behind not really watching where he was going. "Oh I'm sorry I..." stops short as she sees she's not really paying attention either

"I haven't really been up here before now the lady who ran the orphanage kept Joshua up here when he was sick... so he could have a view of the sky to be closer to God." She smiled faintly. Nods solemnly though happy to see at least a smile on rosettes face as it has been grim for these past few days he places his hands gently upon her shoulders to move her along She moved on making her way to the room that was vacant soon finding herself a bed to rest upon. Following her into the room he lays down on the bed next to hers and crosses his arms and lays them on his chest relaxing somewhat then looks over to her. "Rosette you going to bed yet...?"

"... I'm not sure if I will be able to or not..."

"...Well at least try I cant have you tired exhausted on me tomorrow" trying to make her feel better but seeing its not going to work. "Good night rosette sleep good please" closes his eyes. She nodded lightly rolling onto her side her back to him now as she curled up for warmth. Waiting a few minutes until he was almost sure she was asleep he gets up taking the blankets from his bed and lays them gently over top of her "good night rosette" he whispered with a slight smile as he lays back down for the night A small smile slide across her lips as she fell into a deep peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes open that morning as his first thought it to check on rosette so he turns towards the direction her bed with sort of a yawn. The blanket lay on the floor of the cold desolate room bar feet could be seen in the dust of the flooring. Blinks as he gets up quickly following the footsteps as he says in a loud but still soft tone. "Rosette...Rosette. Where are you..?" She sat silently at the table her chin resting on the back of her hand.

"Rose... oh.." walks up to rosette and sits down at the table. "Rosette, you worried me..."sets his chin on the table. "I though you had run away or...worse..."

She looked to him soon trailing her eyes to the doorway. "We can go look for fruit its still ripe."

"Oh... does that mean were headed home soon?" He stands up looking at the door

"...No not yet." She spoke sadly as she stood up heading for the door walking outside.

"Ok..."he says with kind of a drag in his voice as he chases after her heading outside as well. She looked to the sky smiling a bit as she headed into the forest in the direction that her and Joshua had fallen upon Chrno.

"Oh hey that's where..." Figuring she already new what he was going to say so he just stands there looking down knowing the memories are probably paining her inside

"Hey Chrno you ok back there your slow."

"Yeah, yeah... I was just worried… about..." Runs to catch up with her

"Worried about what were the only living beings around here." She spoke as she looked to the sky.

Looks up at her. "I was just worried about... you Rosette"

"There's no reason to be I can take care of myself." She smirked soon stopping in front of a tree that held fruit.

"I know that I'm not worried about your physical well fare... Its what your feeling inside… all these good memories coming back from somewhere and sometime with people you cant be with again" -stands under the tree looking up

"Chrno... Where going to get Joshua back." She reached up picking an apple from the tree.

"B-but what happens if we don't rosette...?" a sad and solemn look falls upon his face

"Will find him then we will travel the world to write books all three of us."

"Ok if you say so ...ill have faith" .-leans against her-

Looks down at him. "You ok Chrno?"

"Its just as all this searching" looks up at her "we haven't really come any closer to finding him ... I don't know what to think some times and I don't like using my powers… I know they are to save you but they are killing you each time as well..."

"... Where going to find Joshua Chrno." She spoke sadly as she sat under the tree.

" Ok ...its just that I fear for you as well not just Joshua... in the fact that I'm killing you..." Sits down as well leaning up against her.

"Its ok you told me what would happen I agreed."

"But Rosette... I don't want Joshua... I want you..." He says sadly nuzzling his head gently into her hand for comfort

"... You can have me as long as I live I still have a few years you know that."

"I know but somehow I feel that really isn't going to be long enough…" buries his face against her stomach as he just tries to block thoughts from his head. She petted him softly as she started to hum softly. Sighing though feeling comforted by the hand upon her head he wraps his arms around her torso as he listens closely to her humming his ears twitch slightly

She smiled at him. "...Humans would only have a short time anyways Chrno I wouldn't even live long enough for you if I had lived a normal life..."

Sniffles a bit. "I know but it's just hard to imagine life without you..." doesn't let go. "I cant believe myself a demon is saying this about a nun ...but its true..."

"... Are these the same words you told to Mary Magdalene?"

"Well ...not exactly though it feels as if what I felt… for her isn't on the same par as you." looks away slowly still close to her

"Chrno I will stay as long as I can you know that..."

He sits up and looks into her eyes. "Rosette… I..."

Smiles sticking the apple in his mouth. "Eat up your the one who's supposed to protect us you know."

Grunts and bites down on the apple taking a bite out of it. "Hey what's the big deal ...mmm this apples good." A smile returns to his face as he looks at her "thanks rosette you can always cheer me up." He says as he hugs her and lays his head on her shoulder as he eats the apple. She nodded lightly closing her eyes as she rested. Smiles after eating the apple he slowly begins to drift to sleep again not really fully resting that night while he is hugging her. She sleeps silently her hand resting on his head. Slowly relaxing against her and adjusts himself in his sleep his head slides from her shoulder onto her chest. Her heartbeat is slow and weak. The soft beat of her heart haunts his dreams though he stays sleeping against her chest being comfortable


End file.
